Torn Asunder
by Jateshi
Summary: [Multichaptered, 2 now up] Regulus watches his brother and Remus from the sidelines, waiting for a chance to show his brother what he really is. He's a Black and because of that he doesn't belong to any Gryffindor, he belongs to them.
1. Torn Asunder: 1

**Title**: Torn Asunder (Chapter 1 of ?)  
**Pairing**: Sirius/Regulus, existing Sirius/Remus  
**Word Count**: 2,877  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warnings**: Confused consent migrating to dub-con, cheating on an established relationship, dirtytalk, BDSM, foul language, and incest.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe, let alone Sirius, Remus, or Regulus. J. K. Rowling still owns all of those men and until I get a letter from her saying otherwise, I have to content myself to simply borrowing them every once in a while.  
**Summary**: Regulus watches his brother and Remus from the sidelines, waiting for a chance to show his brother what he really is. He's a Black and because of that he doesn't belong to any Gryffindor - he belongs to _them_. Regulus is going to make sure Sirius knows it.  
**Author's Notes**: I've never before actually written a planned multi-part fic, so this is something new. Comments, crits, and suggestions welcome as always! And uh...well, this is certianly something different for me.

Torn Asunder  
_Chapter 1_

They were at it again, he noted with disgust. Groping and kissing, hidden away from every eye of the world except his because, as always, he was watching for him. He was watching them both, wishing that it was his hands running through the silken strands of his brother's hair, his eyes staring directly into Sirius' and sharing the same air with him. He was wishing that it was his body shoving the normally dominant Pureblood flush against the wall, pushing him back hard enough that he knew Sirius would feel the outlines of each and every stone through his outer robes and sweater. He wanted those to be his fingers curling around each of Sirius' thin wrists and holding them above his head, his leg forcing Sirius' thighs apart.

He was the one who deserved to be making Sirius flush, that perfect alabaster skin tinging crimson even though it was that half-blooded gutter-trash touching him. He should be the one who could lean in close, his lips less than a centimeter from that sensitive shell of Sirius' ear, and whisper just how fuckable Sirius looked. He should be the only one allowed to tell him helpless he was, panting like a common whore while pinned against a wall by a man so deceptively smaller than himself. That disgusting little Gryffindor - one of that whole crowd which had taken Sirius away from him day by day until he wasn't even a Black anymore - was the one who covered Sirius' mouth with his own when he couldn't take the teasing any longer and crumbled into a moan, Regulus reading the way his arms tried to shift to twist out of Remus' grasp and he knew that those signs meant his beloved brother was at the edge of his limits.

And then that perfect little Prefect boyfriend of his had to run off just as Regulus knew he would, because it was time for him to go on his patrol through the fourth level classrooms and hallways. And Sirius sagged against the wall, his arms still above his head since he hadn't yet let them drop down to his sides, and Regulus moved. He slipped from the shadows and, while Sirius still was trying to catch his breath with his eyes closed, whispered a spell which wrapped around Sirius' head, sinking in without a warning.

He'd had enough - enough of watching them together, knowing that Sirius knew he was watching them, and not being able to return the favour to his brother. Now he would take what he wanted because _this_ time Sirius wouldn't want to fight him off; Sirius would melt into his kisses more readily than he'd ever done before he hooked up with the halfblood because this time Sirius wouldn't know it was him. His foolish brother never paid enough attention in charms to know how to counter a See-What-You-Want spell. It wasn't as perfect as polyjuice potion but for some reason Remus was careful about leaving enough of himself around to make a good batch.

Maybe he knew what Regulus wanted, since it was the same thing Remus had taken from _him_. But if he knew just how badly Regulus wanted his brother, he'd never have left him alone. He'd never have left him hard and needy, slowly letting his arms relax now that he could move them again. This would be risky - the first insinuation of himself into Remus' place - he had to guess what the Gryffindor had said to him.

"I thought I told you to leave your arms up, love," Regulus said quietly, allowing Sirius to see him as he walked back to him again. And he had the satisfaction of watching Sirius swallow quickly, his breath coming faster in reaction to that soft tone and the predatory way Regulus was walking towards him. This time it was his fingers wrapping around first one of Sirius' wrists and then the other, gently lifting them back up above his head in a slow and lazy fashion. "I thought I told you I wanted you to stay there, waiting for me, because I'd be back." He watched Sirius carefully because now would tell him if the ruse was going to hold or not, if the spell was going to persist or be fought off by Sirius' own mind.

Sirius squirmed under his grip, breath catching before he managed to get out a single word until he got himself under control. "I th-thought you were-" Sirius stammered out an excuse, something about patrols and the dorm and Regulus let him, his expression mildly amused.

Regulus wanted to show a pleased smile but the expression wasn't one he'd ever seen on Remus' face so he couldn't risk it. How completely _quaint_ that the little toad of a Gryffindor who'd taken his brother's affections had a domineering side which could subvert Sirius' own nature - he could get Sirius to whimper and plead, rock-hard in his trousers and powerless to do anything about it. And thanks to _that_ little piece of information, Regulus could move forward with his plans. Interrupting Sirius mid-stream, Regulus clucked his tongue. "Now, now love...when I tell you something and you _promise_ me you'll do it, I expect you to keep your word. No doubt about it, I'll just need to make sure you listen to me." And then he pulled Sirius off from against the wall, a searing kiss against his lips before he directed the obedient little Black to turn around, face against the wall.

"If I asked you to stay here," Regulus said against his brother's ear, _feeling_ Sirius shiver against his body and clench his jaw closed tightly, "Would you listen to me?" This was heaven, the forbidden garden of Muggle _Eden_ with Sirius' arse pressing against his hard cock and rubbing the fabric of his trousers with every last breath he took. Even if Sirius said he would stay exactly where he left him - which he was promising, his voice breaking with half-suppressed moans as Regulus nuzzled his hair and breathed hot air against his skin - he wouldn't let his brother move. "I wish I could say I believed you love," he continued, when Sirius started to repeat himself about how he'd stay still if Remus just asked him too, "but with your recent behaviour, I can't say I do." And to prove his point, Regulus _pressed_ his cock against Sirius' arse, his brother letting him go so far as to push his own cock against the wall.

"You see," Regulus tightened his grip on Sirius' hands as the Gryffindor tried to wrench his arms free again, "I just can't trust you on this. But don't worry lover, I've got a solution." The spell had taken him a little bit of time to find, of course, but once he said it the result was plain - the stones around Sirius' wrists melted, Regulus removing his hands as the stone wrapped around those wrists like manacles. Sirius could tug and pull all he wanted - which he did as soon as the feeling of cold stone penetrated that lust-created cloud around his brain - but until Regulus let him go, he was going to stay. He was firmly shackled to the wall, arse so slightly but perfectly thrust out so that it was just _right_ for Regulus to fuck, and he was helpless.

More interesting than that though, Regulus decided, was the way Sirius was taking it. He wasn't protesting loudly like he used to, growling and violently willing to hurt anything and everything around himself to get free - oh no, Sirius was curling his fingers in to his palms, his breath still coming shallow and fast. He was still _painfully_ tight in his trousers and he was _begging_ for Remus to do something to him.

Remus wouldn't, Regulus mentally told his brother, but he would see to everything his older brother needed. He, not Remus, was the one who drew a single finger down the centre of Sirius' back and chuckled as he squirmed. He was the one who reached around his brother's surprisingly slim waist to undo his belt, one palm roughly cupping his brother's cock. He, Regulus, was the one who heard Sirius _beg_ again, heard his oh-so-proud brother reduced to asking his lover to touch him again, to do something more than tease because he was so close. And now he was going to be the one to change the game again.

"Oh no love," Regulus' voice sounded more like his own now, less like the filthy little halfblood he had to pretend to be, "Oh no - none of that. None of that at _all_ my dear little brother," Regulus was so pleased - he slipped that in without a ripple, Sirius past sensibly listening to anything so it went unnoticed - with his brother. "Absolutely perfect like this," he crooned softer, his fingers finding the outline of Sirius' cock and stroking just along the edges of the fabric. "Not quite so proud any more, are we? Now you're not, Sirius - now you're just a fuckable little toy, aren't you?"

Sirius started to tense under him and Regulus chuckled again, his voice once more that amiable mixture of tones which marked Remus' voice. "You're mine, Sirius," he whispered still, waiting for Sirius to relax again like the good little boy he was. "Mine and _no one_ else's..." Oh yes, he knew Remus said that to his brother - Remus promised Sirius that he was _loved_ for whoever he was but Regulus was going to destroy that now. He was going to make it so that Sirius would _know_ who he really belonged to - he was a Black and because of that he belonged to his own _family_. He was Bellatrix's little toy, he was Narcissa's favourite dominating fuck, and he was _his_ in every way imaginable.

"Not James'," Regulus breathed against his brother's neck, pulling the belt free from the belt loops and letting it drop to the ground unfettered, "And not Peter's." Flicking the button on the top of his trousers open, Regulus bit his own lip as he dove his hand under the waistband of Sirius' trousers, Sirius groaning out Remus' name as he did it. "And you're not his either," he murmured, speaking the words against Sirius' very skin as if that would make them stick any more permanently. "You're _mine_ brother dearest," even though he could feel Sirius try to _not_ react Regulus had his hand around his cock and when he knew exactly how to stroke it right, how could he not force another groan from Sirius' lips?

"You want this, you know," Now he was only Regulus, endearingly-sweet silver eyes narrowed to pleased half-slits as he watched the way Sirius' body strained to get away and, at the same time, move into his grip. "I can tell from the way you're just panting for me, the way you're almost ready to beg even though you know it's _me_ because you can only take so much - right now it doesn't matter that I'm your little snake of a brother, does it?" While he was talking Regulus helped Sirius' condition even more by removing the obstacle his trousers and pants embodied, the clothing pooling around his ankles and spilling to the floor. "You want me to keep my hand wrapped around your prick and you're quivering against me because you want me to fuck your arse-"

Sirius groaned again, the sound stifled as he tried to wrest control of the situation - of himself - away from Regulus; Regulus clamped his hand tightly around the base of Sirius' cock when he got no other sound from the boy, his voice challenging instead of tender. "Admit it, _lover_, or I'll leave you here like the little slut you are. I'll leave your cock hard and aching, your hands chained to the wall and your tight little arse exposed for anyone to come by and take it. Maybe you _want_ that, Sirius? Maybe you _want_ to be used, shackled to this wall right here and fucked long and light or fast and hard by anyone who wants a piece of you?" Regulus tsked under his breath at the naughty suggestion.

"Piss off, you sadistic little _fuck_," Sirius hissed, some of the first words he'd said since Regulus had clued him in to his identity. Now he was that ball of spitting fury Regulus remembered, violently trying so hard to get free and failing - and then stopping the efforts altogether when Regulus circled his thumb over the leaking head of his prick. "You little..." Sirius' voice dropped off into a whisper as he found his body pleading, hoping Regulus never heard the 'Merlin, _please_' those hands of his were drawing out of him.

"So what do you want, Sirius?" Regulus had moved his second hand - it was cold, slick, sliding against his skin like a blessing - to start a downward path between his arse cheeks, drops of something smooth falling onto his skin before being rubbed in by too-talented fingers. When Sirius tried to form a rebuttal, to tell Regulus to leave him alone and get off of him, his brother slid one slick finger _inside_.

"Oh yes..." Remus was never like _this_, was never one to tease for this long. Remus would be moving that finger of his in and out now, stretching him just as soon as Sirius had given in to the inevitable loss of his struggle for dominance. Regulus wasn't doing that though - he was keeping the slick digit perfectly still, his other hand still wrapped around his cock and not letting so much as a twitch of flesh give him relief. Remus would never whisper another spell, which Regulus did, Sirius feeling snakes twist around his ankles and legs until his body was bound, arms pulled sharply above his head by the stones and legs spread widely, tugged further and further apart until he could feel a rush of air between the cleft of his arse, the only shelter given by Regulus' hand.

"Come on brother," Regulus taunted coldly, scraping the nail against the tender walls of Sirius' anus until he was rewarded by a half-groan, half-yell of 'please' from his brother. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what we _both_ know you want." Almost painfully Regulus was pushing and pulling his digit around inside of Sirius, twisting and poking until Sirius was letting out a string of confused sounds, his body losing the line momentarily between pain and pleasure. "Let me hear you say you want _me_ to fuck you raw, Sirius, and I'll let you go. Let me hear you tell me the truth brother, and I'll leave you alone again." He continued to slide a finger in and out, turning the motions into less torment and more reward once Sirius' voice started to whisper softly in agreement.

_Almost..._ "Come on Sirius," Regulus stroked Sirius' cock now, smiling as Sirius lost more of his composure and whispered not Remus' name but _his_. "If you want something, brother-dearest, you need to go after it. The first step, you see, is admitting it."

Grunts and groans - would Sirius break, just the tiniest bit? Enough so that he could worm his way between him and his lover easily? _Come on brother...say it - say it, it becomes true._ Nothing could be betrayed by his body so Regulus continued to easily pump his finger inside his brother's arse, feeling it loosen, and then Sirius started to speak.

"O-oh gods..._fuck_, Re-regulus-!" He was shaking, Regulus could feel the tremors through his arms and legs, the way his arse tightened reflexively around his finger that kept moving. "Oh g-gods, Regulus - f-fuck m-me, p-please just fuck me, _please_ Regulus," the litany went on, Regulus crooning softly without any words now - none were needed, just a continuation of the feelings he could create in his brother like a musician and notes on a page. He played Sirius until he was sobbing for more from him, until his body tensed one last time and then shuddered, feeling Sirius' cock spurt into his hand, staining the wall.

First Regulus released the spell on Sirius' legs, still moving his finger effortlessly in Sirius' anus. Kissing the back of Sirius' head, Regulus leaned in again close to his ear, one last time, licking his lips. "Do you understand yet, Sirius?" He timed the last spell - the one binding Sirius' hands to the wall - to release in a few minutes, turning Sirius' head to kiss him just as the first tear fell from his eyes. "Now you need only go after what you want," Regulus said in parting, tongue licking up one salty trail of tears before callously letting Sirius face the wall again, trousers nothing more than a spunk-riddled pile at his feet. As he walked away he knew Sirius would eventually pull his clothes back on, the shock of what had _happened_ sinking through his brain already.

And then? Regulus found himself whistling softly, lips turning into a smile as he walked into the Slytherin Commons.

---_To be continued----_


	2. Torn Asunder: 2

**Title**: Torn Asunder (Part 2 of ?)  
**Pairing**: Sirius/Remus (implied), Sirius/Regulus, Sirius/Bellatrix, Sirius/Bellatrix/Regulus, Regulus/Bellatrix  
**Word Count**: 4,491  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warnings**: Non-con to dub-con to consensual, restraints, incest, threesomes, dirty-talk, bondage, ball gags, anal sex, cunnilingus, possible implied chan if you think about it  
**Disclaimer**: Somehow I still don't own Harry Potter - and because of that, I don't own Remus, Regulus, Sirius, or Bellatrix. If they go for sale, let me know, ne? Until I get them, J. K. Rowling owns them all and if I did own them...well, they wouldn't be children's books...  
**Summary**: _Bella grinned openly when Sirius tensed at that single finger, jerking Sirius' head up to stare into her eyes. "Last time you left Regulus aching for you, you know - he wanted to bury his cock in that stretched arse of yours, sink his dick inside you and make you come from him riding and using you like a whore."_  
**Author's Notes**: At first I thought "There's no way I could get kinkier in these things" and then I got this horribly dirty little idea and, well...you might be able to pick out the hint. This can be read alone, but for best results you should really read the first part (helpfully linked below, even) and then prolly take a shower. Beta'd by the lovely Rose, and any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. And, as always, reviews and crits rewarded with a cookie.

**Torn Asunder**  
_Part 2_

Sirius hid in the Gryffindor Tower more often now, Remus watching him with worried amber eyes and a furrow in his brow. Sirius was curled up against the headboard of his four-poster bed, a History of Magic text nestled in his lap and a quill on the bed stand beside him. Silken strands of ebony hair fell around his face, hiding his features, akin to the half-drawn curtains Sirius had taken to consistently letting drape freely around his bed. Every so often Remus caught Sirius' gaze as he flicked his eyes around the room, Remus unable to name the varied emotions he caught playing across his lover's face.

Take now, for instance - Sirius looked inviting at the moment, a half-smile on his lips and that old light making his eyes alive with passion and warm emotion. As soon as Remus moved, though, that all changed. Now Sirius was measuring something, his body language managing to convey desire and..._distrust_? Worrying his lip, Remus closed his book and leaned forward in his chair. Sirius was watching every move he made, Remus returning the gesture, noting how Sirius shifted on the bed so that he could escape if he suddenly had the need.

That _hurt_. "Sirius, love," Remus began, having to take a deep breath and let the silence stretch out between them before he felt recovered enough from how Sirius started at the sound of his voice to keep talking to the Black. "What's going on, Sirius?" The Gryffindor's behaviour had undergone an uncharacteristic shift seemingly overnight, right after one of Remus' normal patrols. Remus had come back to the Tower, expecting Sirius to be waiting behind the door and pounce on him the instant he'd crossed the threshold of their room. But Sirius hadn't been anywhere in the Tower for more than an hour after Remus had gotten back, walking into the dorm with barely a word given as to why he'd apparently gone off to a take a shower and scrub his skin raw. James and Peter had exchanged a look with Remus as the Black heir had silently gone straight to bed and, before he could do or say anything, spelled his curtains shut until morning.

Sirius spent the rest of the week blowing alternately hot and cold towards him. One afternoon he came up behind Remus, seductively whispering against the shell of his ear, hand cupping and rubbing his cock through his trousers. And then something happened because his face faltered, Remus at first thinking that McGonagall had walked in on them kissing and was about to take points off. He'd turned around, more than prepared to offer some sort of reason to have Sirius pressed against his back with one hand running through his sandy-blonde hair and found no one in the room, not even Sirius because the boy had fled. Even worse was the way Sirius seemed to be scared of him whenever he tried to grab his arm to pull close for a kiss, or even to talk - none of it made any sense at all; that drove Remus mental.

"Nothing's going on, Remus." For a brief span of time Remus believed his fellow Gryffindor - until Sirius hastily looked back down at his text and refused to look up no matter what sound Remus used to get his attention.

Remus, normally even-tempered in the face of every provocation thrown his direction, snapped. He rarely acted on his anger, even near the full moon, but this time he stood up from his chair so quickly it toppled sideways. The sharp crack as the wood slammed against the floor made Sirius start and fall off the side of the bed, a shocked yelped coinciding with Sirius hitting the floor. Remus' temper cooled just as quickly as it had flared, sprinting to Sirius' side and kneeling on the carpet beside him, his eyes as worried as his voice sounded. "Sirius? Sirius, are you all right, love?" Remus reached for Sirius' shoulder, wanting to steady his shaken lover.

Lightening-quick, Sirius shoved Remus away, backing up as he pushed himself to his feet, scrambling backwards towards the door with enough speed to stumble over his own feet in his hasty retreat. "I'm _fine_," he shouted, Remus picking out the tell-tale tones that translated into fear hidden in Sirius' words. Even more worried now, especially with the way Sirius was edging to the door, Remus made a dive for the Gryffindor.

He hit the door instead of Sirius, hearing the muffled sounds that meant Sirius was running down the stairs; when he got the door open and stood at the top of the landing, Remus saw just enough of the common room to guess Sirius had sprinted across the open space like a demon had been chasing his tail and made it out of the Tower as fast as his legs could carry him. When Sirius put his mind to it, he had a good pair of sprinter's legs under him - Remus (or anyone else for that matter) just rarely saw them used for anything but escaping the scene of a prank. Face etched with grief, Remus pulled the door closed and leaned back against the wood. "Padfoot...you've got to tell me..." But Remus was still alone on the landing, talking to the empty air.

Eventually Sirius' frantic pace of escape slowed down, staggering to a halt with sudden exhaustion before he put a hand on the cold stone wall to help catch his breath. The week had been wearing hard on his mind, Sirius almost telling Remus what had happened before something inside would hesitate and it was then, when he hesitated, that Remus tried to push for an answer. Whenever Remus started to push him like that, Sirius half-expected Remus to stop saying 'love' and start crooning 'brother' as he held him close. Just because it hadn't happened yet didn't mean he was safe from it - he'd been so sure last time and it hadn't been Remus, it'd been-

"Well-a-day...what_ever_ do we have here?"

-Regulus that day. It'd been Regulus instead of Remus, just like it was now, and Sirius found himself tensing as he listened to Regulus' footsteps draw closer. Regulus sounded as if he was within a few feet now, Sirius suppressing a shiver as unwanted memories - the feel of Regulus' slicked finger slipping inside his body, the warmth of Regulus' hand as he'd pulled on his cock, that thrill of _excitement_ in the pit of his belly when he was helpless - assaulted his mind. Sirius felt his face redden from more than just his quick run - it was disgusting, wrong - _so_ wrong - but those memories were stirring his blood to arousal.

"It looks like a lost little lion cub," a new voice added mockingly, another set of footsteps separating from Regulus' as they too approached Sirius. Sirius' eyes widened at the speaker's voice, the whites of his eyes more visible as fear tempered back any rising anger. "But it seems to me, cousin-dear..." Bellatrix was suddenly _there_ in front of him, a little half-smile twisting her lips as the Gryffindor took a step hastily backwards in retreat. "It seems to me that the lion's not quite as courageous as he once was." Bellatrix caught and held Sirius' eyes, her smile blossoming as Sirius belatedly tossed out a curse at her but didn't break their locked gaze, doing nothing more than taking another step backwards.

Deceptively gentle arms snaked around Sirius' chest, his heart leaping into his throat as he started to struggle frantically against his brother, Regulus chuckling depreciatingly at the feeble efforts Sirius put forth. Regulus' arms slid between Sirius' elbows and his back, a single tug from Regulus trapping Sirius' arms behind his back and forcing the Gryffindor to bow his back backwards, held in the awkward position. Eyes furious as they glared at Bellatrix, Sirius struggled wildly against Regulus, one leg locked around the back of Regulus' knees, trying to make him stagger and release his hold long enough for Sirius to run away. He kept his fight to get away up until Regulus' teeth closed around his earlobe, biting down hard and wrenching a whine of pain from his brother. "Now, now, Sirius...be a good boy," Regulus whispered, sharply pulling Sirius' arms again; Sirius' back arced around the point of force, neck exposed as he had to lean his head back against Regulus' shoulder, his hips jutting out towards Bellatrix enticingly.

"I-if you know what's good for you," Sirius' eyes wildly scanned the hallways, trying to place where exactly he was in the castle, "You'll let me go before a prefect catches you. Th-there's more than detention for being caught at this." They could get expelled - that possibility should've made one of them uneasy but instead Regulus mockingly kissed just under his ear and then bit down, dragging out a groan from Sirius, and Bellatrix stepped closer, her smile still firmly in place.

Before he'd gotten away from his family, Sirius had loved and hated that insane gleam which would light up Bella's eyes. That look meant that she wanted something - whatever she wanted would always make his cock hard and he'd throw away that pride of his easily under her caresses, though afterwards he'd hate himself for it. He hated the way she could make him _beg_, the way she seemed to get more excited with every agonized cry of pain forced from his body, and the way he loved it all; he couldn't ever decide if he hated Bellatrix for her devious pleasures or that there was some part of his body that liked them just as much as she did.

The passage of time didn't dull the skill Bellatrix's fingers possessed, her nails marking a pathway down his protruding chest and outlining his cock in his trousers. "But cousin," she whispered, laughing at the soft sounds Sirius was making when she cut more and more to inflict pain on his body with her nails, "No one will bother us here. After all, Lucius has the patrols in this part of the castle - and unless you want _him_ to join us, too?" The way she drew out the question, her head tilted child-like as she looked at his worried, fearful expression, showed she knew what he wanted. Licking her lips and then holding his head captive in an iron grip as she possessively kissed him, owning him with her body and challenging Sirius to just _try_ and get himself free. He fought back though - to let her do what she wanted would be to surrender, it'd be losing to them all and Sirius' Gryffindor nature revolted against the idea - and with a low growl he bit her tongue until he could taste warm copper in his mouth and Bella pulled away with a cold smile.

Wiping the few drops of crimson colouring her lips darker red, Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pressed the tip against the bared skin of his throat while she walked around him and Regulus. "I think he remembers what he likes, cousin," she cooed softly, wrenching Sirius' head around to face her before she kissed him again, biting his lower lip until he yelped, starting his struggles up again. "But do you know," her voice hot against his ear, her wand still shoved hard against his throat, "you're going to have to earn it now. You're going to have to earn it _all_ from now on, Sirius." Bella's hand reached around and cupped his prick, tongue licking the side of his neck while she lowered and removed her wand.

"Just thinking about it all makes me wet, cousin-dearest. Just thinking about you like you were - maybe tied to my bed again, your cock bound up with that lovely confection of leather and steel so that you can't come until I want you too - with a gag to stop you from begging shoved between those vile lips of yours-" Bella squeezed his cock, Sirius closing his eyes with a shudder. "-bright Gryffindor red ball shoved in there," her teeth bit down on his neck without pity or warning. She was waiting for him to yell before, just like she'd taunted less than a breath ago, she forced a rubber ball between his teeth; her hand pressed so hard against the ball, Sirius' spit adding a lubricant that made it even easier for the ball to be wedged in his mouth, that Sirius lost the battle to force it out.

Fingers gripped his jaw to stop him from shaking her hand off and Sirius whined in the back of his throat as he felt Bella tug something tight, his hair caught in the leather straps she'd buckled into place around his head. No amount of shaking would get the infernal gag out now - his tongue was held under the ball, his teeth biting into the firm rubber, and nothing was going to get it off. He couldn't yell for help now - even the groan Bella teased out of him by sharply grabbing his balls and cock and massaging her palm over the swelling head was muffled, barely even a sound compared to what he was trying to make.

"Just like that." She sounded smug, Sirius able to see clearly the sick grin which would be on her lips now just by remembering what she'd looked like in the past.

Breathing heavily through his nose, eyes still closed, Sirius knew he was whimpering, his body shaking from fear at what the future could hold. He should've been bolting from his family, ripping the gag from his lips and running back to the safety and comfort of the Tower as fast as he'd fled it in the first place but he wasn't. Sirius' fingers twisted into Regulus' shirt as Bella still tugged and clawed at his cock, the flesh rising and hardening under her palm while she whispered something insensible against his neck before biting more tenderly on the spot she'd marked earlier. "You know that Regulus was right," she made sure he could hear her words over whatever whimpers he was making, "because you _want_ this."

The words were a cue Regulus acted on, Sirius suddenly shoved away from his brother, his arms freed and flailing to balance him out before another shove knocked his head soundly against the wall. The light seemed to flicker and fade, Sirius sluggishly trying to force words out when he was turned around and then slammed backwards by Bellatrix, her hand gripping his throat. "You're going to be very lucky, Sirius," she wasn't even panting from the sport of knocking him about, her head turning and nodding to Regulus just to his left. "We're going to be nice and give you what you want." Nails dug into his neck when he thought about struggling, Bella narrowing her eyes and whispering her orders just like she always had.

"You're going to be a good boy for me, Sirius, because you _want_ to be good for me." Her hand contracted again to show him what being bad would mean and Sirius hated himself for it but he nodded 'yes' to her. "Arms behind your back, luv," she ordered after allowing Sirius more air when he agreed, "just like Regulus had them." At Sirius' momentary hesitation, Bella tsked and then started to cut off his air, keeping it up until Sirius forced his arms back as much as he could, whimpering again and trying to beg around the gag. Still in control of him Bellatrix forced Sirius to his knees before Regulus clearly cast a spell, magic wrapping around his arms and tying them tightly, elbows bound together and his hands bound again at the wrist. Something wrapped around his ankles then, his arms forced down even more when his wrists were linked to cuffs formed around his ankles.

"Doesn't he look delectable, Regulus?" Bellatrix knelt down, grabbing Sirius' chin and forcing him to look into her eyes. "You look so perfect, Sirius, bound like that. I've missed having you to fuck - I've had to satisfy myself with your brother and although he's been so good and learned quickly-" Bella slid the zip of his trousers down, her hand working them over his hips and then she reached inside his pants, pulling his stiff cock above the waistband and tugging on it until Sirius gave a moan into the gag, "-he's nothing like _you_."

Letting his prick go, Sirius biting harder into the gag, she stood up and grabbed Regulus by his tie. Bella tenderly kissed his brother as she drew him against her body, rocking her hips against his groin. Regulus' hands cupped her arse before they disappeared under the hem of his skirt, Bella's head falling back slightly in pleasure. "You - oh _yes_, Regulus, almost as good as him - knew me so well." Fingers weaved through Regulus' hair as his hand moved her skirt up, giving Sirius a level view of her delicate silk knickers and the easy way Regulus' fingers slid in her cunt, thrusting between her legs. "He's a good learner, so quick to pick up what I like, but you-" Bella's voice drifted off into a low moan while she dug out Regulus' cock, stroking it in time with his finger's motions.

Grabbing her thigh, hand lifting her leg just as quickly, Regulus bit Bella's lip as he kissed her, yanking his fingers out of her body and then shoving his hard prick inside. Bella didn't protest - she _mewled_ at the action, nails pressing against Regulus' skull until she won control of the kiss and of him, using her body to direct his every motion and breath. She guided his hands up to her breasts, Regulus taking little prodding before he was rubbing them roughly through her sweater and shirt, Bella riding his prick and using him to fuck herself. Sirius watched his brother and his cousin fuck, the indelicate dance played out before his eyes, straining his wrists every time he tried to stand up or break free, moaning through the gag as his cock throbbed, wanting to take part.

Bella barely gave any sign as she rode Regulus to her climax, Regulus grunting through clenched teeth before he came inside her - Bella pulled his wrist from around her leg, a gentle kiss like a reward as she made Regulus pull himself out. "He feels so good inside, thick and hard and mine to direct but the difference between you two is so obvious." She was whispering, a triumphant light in her eyes as she tilted Sirius' head up, the Gryffindor spirit somehow dead and the resistance _gone_. "He gives up control so easily - you saw how little he fought me." Her fingers danced around his head, the leather tightening and then relaxing, plucking the ball from between his lips and letting it hit the ground with a wet sound, "But you always put up a good show."

Gasping for air, belatedly realizing he had a chance now, Sirius tried to make his tongue work but Bella had been watching for it - she was orchestrating this whole night perfectly and this wasn't any exception, either - and when he was ready to speak she put three fingers in his mouth to silence him. "No speaking, pet - not yet. Not until you know exactly what I want you to say," the words were sing-song as she pulled her fingers out and then pushed them back inside, pulling Sirius forward on his knees by his tie. "I want to hear something from you, pet, and I _will_ hear it before we're through - you know I'm determined, don't you?" She pulled on his tie, forcing him to stretch and strain against the cuffs and leather, unsupported until Regulus put two hands on his hips.

Around her fingers Sirius tried to protest - he had barely put teeth to her skin before Regulus was tugging on his cock and - _oh gods_ - he did that so well. Bella chuckled again but Sirius didn't care because Regulus' hand felt like heaven around his cock compared to Bellatrix and whatever she wanted to do. "Hold him, Regulus," she ordered and just like a trained dog, Regulus' hand stopped and held his prick just like he had last week. She pulled her fingers from Sirius' lips, clucking her tongue when he moaned petulantly and tried to move away somehow, yanking on his tie like a leash. "Now Sirius, pet - we're going to play a game. You're going to tell me what you want and then I'll give you what I want you to have." She looked into his eyes again, smiling Sirius trembled under her, Regulus wickedly stroking his cock to 'help' his brother along. "So say 'yes' to me, Sirius - be a good pet," she cooed, choking him with his tie while Regulus worked his trousers down his hips and continued to pull on his cock.

"F-fuck-" He'd meant to say 'fuck off' to her but then Regulus cupped his balls and he moaned out a 'yes' to Bella; he said 'yes' to them both, really, because the next time Bella leaned down to kiss him Sirius stretched his head up, straining his body to her. Bella kept control of it all though, letting his tie drop from her fingers but holding his chin to direct everything she wanted so when she wanted to speak she forced Sirius away, pushing the unsuspecting Gryffindor down onto Regulus' slick finger.

Bella grinned openly when Sirius tensed at that single finger, jerking Sirius' head up to stare into her eyes. "Last time you left Regulus aching for you, you know - he wanted to bury his cock in that stretched arse of yours, sink his dick inside you and make you come from him riding and using you like a whore." Regulus was pushing his finger inside his arse, stretching it out just like he had before and Sirius held back a grunt when the boy's finger jabbed against his prostate. "And while he fucks you, Sirius, you're going to do something for _me_ too," Sirius felt a second finger inside his arse now and Bella's free hand was slowly working her skirt up over her hips.

Regulus was working a third finger into that ring of muscle, meeting over Sirius' back to give Bellatrix a light peck before he pulled Sirius' arms to the side; he wasn't going to free the Gryffindor just to get a good angle to fuck him - Regulus pulled the leather strap so that Sirius' wrists were forced to the outside of his thigh, feet braced as widely-spread as he could manage. Bella let Regulus guide Sirius' arse into the air, her breasts heaving as she breathed, loving the way Sirius _looked_, arms bound and his arse glistening with lube and spit, lips bruised and crushed and a soul-shattering expression on his face. He was going to be her toy again - he could still be tamed to her wants and whims for all that he walked around with a lion's share of bravado. Forced onto his knees and given no option but to capitulate to sheer pleasure and wanton debauchery, shoulders unevenly stretched and one arm bent against his side as Regulus made sure the leather strap from his wrists to his ankles was taunt against his thigh, Sirius gave in to them.

When Regulus eased the head of his cock inside of Sirius' anus she worked two fingers inside her wet cunt - Sirius was breaking right in front of her eyes. He wasn't crying out for that little half-blood he'd left back in the Tower - oh _no_, Sirius was calling out a different name right now. With a tug from her finger she worked her panties down, her own fingers sliding against the hood of her clitoris until they were glistening. "Come on now luv," Bella knew Sirius had been _watching_ her fuck herself, knowing that attentive gleam in his eyes no matter how he thought he could hide it, "give us a kiss." Regulus thrust sharply into Sirius then, forcing him close until the only thing Sirius could smell was her musk. Fingers tangled in his hair, knotting in the black strands and pulling him closer so that he could finish the job she'd started - she knew he wanted to put his cock inside of her as if that could pay her back for _this_. But oh _yes_, Sirius was breaking again, Bellatrix feeling his breath exhale against her throbbing clit before he gave in.

It'd been too long since he'd pleasured a woman - Bella wouldn't let him go so long again, not when his tongue could still coax a throaty moan from her, legs clamping around his head to force him to finish the job. And Regulus was thrusting faster into his arse, their little pet - Sirius - matching the frantic pace his brother set by sucking and licking, barely getting enough air to keep tonguing her. Regulus came too quickly, sagging against Sirius' back in spent exhaustion, but Bella didn't let Sirius' head free until she came, leaving her juices covering his angelic features when she stepped back, cheeks flushed but otherwise no outward sign as she pulled her panties back into place.

Sometime while Regulus had been pounding into his body and he'd been doing his best to fuck Bella with his tongue Sirius had come, the stones a mute testament to the fact. Bella let his head drop, her smile darkening when Sirius choked back a sound, still breaking yet again as what he'd _wanted_ sunk in. He could play the victim of their little tryst as much as he liked but that fact that he enjoyed it - however twisted it had been - was _their_ triumph; Sirius could deny how much he enjoyed being fuck by his own brother but it meant nothing, just empty words. Maybe there were a few tears joining his semen on the ground when Bella undid the spell which had trussed him helplessly but if there were - all the better. Regulus righted his tie after cleaning himself up, taking a few more seconds to put his features into order than Bella had needed, and then did the worst thing he could ever have done to the Gryffindor. Regulus _tenderly_ lifted Sirius' chin, wiping his tears away and cleaning his face up before giving him an impassioned and lingering kiss.

"Don't forget to straighten your tie, Sirius," he chided when Sirius looked at him, standing up and brushing his sweater off before he offered Bella his arm, the two leaving Sirius alone to deal with everything and clean the come from his trousers.

----  
_To be continued..._  
----


End file.
